


Меч солнца

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: De-Aged, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Леона Реборну дарит наставник.
Kudos: 1





	Меч солнца

Леона Реборну дарит наставник — ему тогда восемь, он невысокий, еще не нарастил мышцы и толстую кожу сильнейшего киллера мира. Но шляпа уже при нем — с яркой оранжевой лентой: сестра любила оранжевый.

Любила.

Тогда еще безымянный хамелеон — спокойный и ручной настолько, что не меняет цвета и лишь переступает лапками на другую ладонь, когда его передают в детские еще руки. Наставник Реборна — черноволосый мужчина с крайне незапоминающейся внешностью — выпрямляется и поправляет на глазах такую же шляпу, как у Реборна. Только без ленточки.

— Он будет главным твоим оружием, — говорит. Реборн поднимает на него скептический взгляд, вздергивает непослушную бровь — учитель этого не любит, но сейчас Реборн слишком увлечен ситуацией, чтобы контролировать это.

— Что это значит, учитель?

В будущем он научится узнавать все сам, но сейчас его главный информатор — его наставник.

Мужчина хмыкает и отвечает:

— Этот хамелеон — существо из Пламени. Никто не знает, какого, никто не знает, когда он появился и где. Я недавно украл его из лаборатории Эстранео. Если ты научишься им управлять — он станет тебе лучшим помощником.

Реборн переводит взгляд на хамелеона, наклоняет голову в одну сторону, в другую — будущее «главное оружие» флегматично скользит глазами за ним, не двигается в остальном. Наблюдает.

— Я назову его Леон, — заявляет вдруг мальчик — будущий сильнейший в мире киллер — звонким голосом, еще не ломавшимся. Наставник надвигает на глаза низко шляпу, ухмыляется.

— Как скажешь.

Через много лет, когда наставника уже нет в живых, Леон позволяет гладить себя по голове и превращается в пистолет — или бомбу, или вертолет. Когда он снова становится хамелеоном, Реборн наклоняет голову в разные стороны, играя с «оружием» в старую-старую игру. А он предсказуемо лишь вертит глазами, следя за ним.

Леон — последнее напоминание о его учителе.


End file.
